Two Against The World
by liberatingdixon
Summary: Connor and Murphy's mission is no longer about killing bad people. Their mission now is about survival in the apocalypse.


We're safe here, we have to be. Murphy thought to himself. Connor and Murphy have been running ever sense it all went down. Their clothes stained of blood of loved ones and others. They recently been held safety for the past two days in a wooden house. Silence. Only the sound of the lady cooking beans and left over soup. The family that lives in the wooden house didn't have much food, they could only spare so much.

Connor had looked at his brother who was deep in his thoughts. He didn't once blink for the last five minutes. Waving a hand in front of his face, Murphy then blinked and looked at his brother. Murphy gulped then looked at the wooden door hearing something from outside. Connor looked in the same direction trying to concentrate on what it was. A loud bang hit the door. Startling both Connor and Murphy stood up from their chairs looking at the door.

"Help! Let me in!" Screamed a child.

Both Connor and Murphy glanced at each other. Murphy shook his head slowly. Connor's eyes watered a bit. The old man went for the door unlocking it. Connor and Murphy took a step back. As soon as the door began to close back up again, it was too late. The old man got pulled by his arm caught in the mouth of a biter. Connor and Murphy ran for the stairs running and shutting the door behind them. The screams and growls left behind their footsteps. Murphy held the door closed until he could get it to stay shut. Connor opened the window looking down below.

Murphy ran to the window and got on the roof with Connor.

"Forgive us father, for we have sinned." Connor said quietly.

Murphy and Connor jumped down on the back lawn landing on their feet, any higher they could have sprained their ankles. The brothers ran as fast as they could into the woods. They never looked back, they kept running faster and faster deeper into the woods. The faster they ran, the less breath they had to go any further. Running into a log, Murphy tripped on the log falling on his side. He skinned his knee causing it to bleed through his jeans.

Connor sat Murphy up on the log. He cut a hole in Murphy's jeans to take a better look at it.

"Let me see." He looked.

"We left that kid there, with those monsters. An innocent child." Murphy's eyes water.

"The world's changed, Murph." Connor poured some alcohol he had in a flask on Murphy's knee.

Murphy's skin burned but he didn't mind it. He got down on his hands and knees and puked up his last meal. Connor rubbed his hand on his brother's back, he felt sick as well. The sky was getting darker, the dead never stop and are less visible at night. Connor grabbed a hold of Murphy's side bringing him up to stand. They reached the end of the woods seeing a gas station not too far in the distance.

Looking behind them a couple stragglers minding their own. It was a waist to make any gun shots in the open. The sky darkened and rain drops began to fall. Within a minute the rain poured and the temperature dropped. Reaching the gas station it was fenced and locked.

"Son of a bitch!" Murphy kicked the fence.

Connor put a hand on Murphy's shoulder. Murphy turned his head seeing the herd of biters.

"Climb." Connor whispered.

Murphy and Connor grabbed a hold of the fence and began to climb. Being pulled a biter got a hold of Murphy's leg. Murphy kicked the biter in the face and got his leg back. He climbed closely behind his brother. They both dropped to the ground on the other side. The two brought out their guns and slowly walked into the store of the gas station.

"Keep ah sharp eye." Murphy went towards the back.

Connor saw a trail of blood following it towards the windows. A man and woman shot to death. Blood splattered the floor and windows. Getting on his knees he began to say a prayer softly. Murphy got out his flash light the light on the wall seeing feet dangling and no movement. A young woman killed herself of suicide. Turning off his flash light he headed back to Connor finding the other bodies.

"You find anything?" Connor stood.

"Young girl, hung herself. Who knows how long they stayed here until they gave up." Murphy bit his lip.

"We can stay here tonight. " Connor nodded.

Murphy nodded and laid himself down on the floor. Connor laid down next to him. Both boys looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about what has this world become, how far will they go and what future will they have living this way.


End file.
